A Siriusly Amazing Marauders Fanfic
by SuperNovaNess
Summary: An amazing Marauders Year 7 fic. It has a few original characters, mostly original ideas, and a lot of ideas and characters stolen from my amazingly kewl friend cOw!e, who will be represented by Adara in this fanfic. Now read!
1. Intro!

Leading up to seventh year:

Year one:

NoL Pitlou always expected to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Yet, she was still incredibly nervous when Professor Larange (McGonagall was there, but she was not Head of Gryffindor nor Deputy Headmistress) called her name.

"Pitlou, NoL!"

NoL took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She shoved the battered hat on her head and sat down, waiting.

"Hm...let's see...brave, definitely...a hard worker...and very clever..." the small voice said into her ear.

"Put me into Ravenclaw or I'll tear you apart, Hat," she thought furiously.

The hat seemed to chuckle. "Your threats don't concern me, my dear...but, it does seem that that's where you belong...you went to a Muggle boarding school before you came here?"

"Yeah..." she thought, even though she didn't think she really needed to answer.

"Okay, it's RAVENCLAW!!"

NoL took the Hat off her head, gave it a hug, placed it on the stool, and ran to the Ravenclaw table. Her hair was simply straight and brown today...she barely did anything exciting to it when she was young...

After the feast, NoL followed the prefects up to Ravenclaw dormitory, which was hidden behind a map at the bottom of the North Tower.

"Girls' dormitories to the right and up, boys' dormitories to the left and up," the prefects told them. "Your stuff will already be there."

NoL ran up the right staircase until she reached the door that said "First Years". She went in and found the bed by her trunk. She sat on it and waited for others to arrive.

The first girl to enter had bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair with natural red highlights, pulled back in a ponytail with flippy bangs (or fringe, as I believe they're generally called in England).

"Hey," NoL said. She had always hated saying "hi", "hey" sounded way better to her. "I'm NoL."

"I'm Sha," the girl said. "Sha O'Reilly."

"Cool."

"Always."

The next girl entered. She had long red hair and bluish grey eyes. She smiled at them and said, "Hi. I'm Liz. Who are you?"

"I'm NoL and this is Sha," NoL said. She loved introducing people she barely knew.

"Interesting name," Liz said. "Sha and NoL...how's that spelled?"

"Which one?" asked Sha.

Liz paused, then answered, "Both."

"N-O-ASTERICK-L," NoL told her.

"Odd."

"I know...I got it legally changed for my birthday last year."

"And Sha is S-H-A," Sha explained.

"Nice."

The last two girls came in at the same time. They were obviously twins. They were Egyptian, tall, and had beautiful black hair and eyes. One girl had chin-length hair, while the other had hers mid-way down her back.

"Hey, everybody," the one with shorter hair greeted them. "I'm Nakia Ghaly, and this is my sister, Sagira Ghaly."

"We're NoL, Sha, and Liz," NoL told them, gesturing to each person as she said her name. "I have a feeling you guys are gonna rock."

Year two:

They had Herbology with the Gryffindors that year. The Herbology professor at the time, Professor Mazurka, split them into groups to work on the Mandrakes they were working on. Unfortunately, NoL was separated with her friends and placed with some Gryffindors she barely knew. She took a deep breath as she walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm NoL." She tucked her bluish-blonde hair behind her ears.

The nearest girl to her smiled up at her. She had reddish hair and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Revenna Jones," she pointed to a girl with straight brown hair, "Angelique Alli," she pointed to a tall blonde girl, "and Adara Black," she pointed to the last girl, with dirty blonde hair.

NoL took a half-step back. "Black?" She had heard about the Blacks, with their evil pure-blood obsessiveness and Muggle torture and such. No way was she gonna work with this girl.

"It's okay," Angelique promised. "Her and her twin brother, Sirius," she pointed to a boy at a Mandrake nearby, "both got Sorted into Gryffindor. They're not evil like the rest of their family."

NoL looked over at the Mandrake Angelique had pointed to. There were four boys there, laughing and fooling around. She vaguely recognized them, but never really bothered to learn who they were. There was one boy with messy brown hair, one mousy looking boy, one extremely tired looking boy, and one incredibly good looking boy.

"Wait...is he the hot one?" she asked without even thinking.

Angelique, Lily, and Revenna all laughed, though Revenna's laugh seemed kinda forced. Adara looked mad.

"I would've slapped you if I hadn't just met you," she said, in a kind of shocked anger.

"I would've slapped you back if I hadn't just met you," NoL assured her. Then they had to put their earmuffs on.

At the end of class, all the girls from Gryffindor were discussing a party that was being thrown in their common room that Friday.

"You should come, NoL," Lily said. "It's gonna be really fun."

"How would she get in?" Revenna asked, as if prepared for any excuse to keep NoL from going.

NoL smirked. "I have my ways. What time is the party, and what's your password?"

"It starts at ten, and the password's 'toad hearts'" Angelique said.

"I'll be there."

Sirius and James stood at one end of the dance floor, watching the girls sitting in chairs next to the dance floor at the other end of the dance floor.

Sirius sighed. James's obsession with Lily was becoming a bit boring. He looked around the room for something interesting. Suddenly, he noticed the portrait door opening. In stepped...Lily. Sirius looked back to where the girls were sitting. Sure enough, Lily was there, too. He looked back at the entrance to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, definitely not. He nudged James and pointed at the two Lilys.

"What's going on?"

"Oh," James said. "That's probably NoL from Ravenclaw. She's a Metamorphmagus."

Sirius looked at him. "How do you know all that?"

"I...er...ran into her at the library once when she was disguised as Lily. We talked for like, five minutes, before she finally broke down laughing and told me who she was. She's pretty good at changing her voice."

As they spoke, NoL started changing back into how she normally looked. She then ran over to her friends.

"She's friends with Adara **and such**?" Sirius asked casually.

"Yeah..." James said. "Look, it's not that big a deal, she's just a girl." He turned back to Lily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "You should listen to your own advice sometimes, mate."

"They're totally staring at you, NoL," Angelique said.

"Who?"

"James and Sirius."

Adara leaned a bit to look around NoL's chair. "Actually, I think James is staring at Lily."

"Shut up," said Lily. "They're probably trying to figure out who NoL is or something."

NoL kinda grinned. "Actually, James knows who I am. I was practicing my disguises in the library this once, and he thought I was you."

"What do you mean, 'practicing your disguises'?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a Metamorphmagus. That's how I got in here."

"Oh."

"Are they still staring?"

Revenna checked. "Yeah."

"Good. Do me a favor, and call them over here and introduce Sirius to me. Please?"

Adara said, "No."

"I'll do it," Lily said.

"You just want James to come over here," Angelique smirked.

"Shut up. OY, JAMES! SIRIUS! GET OVER HERE!"

At the same time, Revenna whispered, "Don't try anything funny, NoL. Sirius is mine."

"We'll see about that."

By the time all this was done, Sirius and James were there.

"This is NoL," Lily told them. "NoL, this is James and Sirius."

"We've met," James muttered.

"Hey," said Sirius.

"Hi." NoL mentally kicked herself. She NEVER said "hi".

"Now leave," Adara instructed.

"Sure," Sirius said. "We'll just go over there and have a nice chat with MOONY." He watched his sister's expression closely, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe we'll discus Padfoot's FAMILY TREE," James joined in.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't we, though, Adara? Wouldn't we?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she finally screamed, jumping up from her chair and chasing Sirius around the common room.

The rest of them watched them for a bit, quite entertained. Then James turned to Lily and said, "So, how's it going?"

"I'm not Lily," Lily said immediately. "I'm NoL."

NoL took the cue and changed her appearance to look like Lily.

"Yes," she agreed. "I am Lily."

James turned to look at her. "No you aren't."

Sirius and Adara came back. "Why are there two of them?" Sirius asked. "One was more than enough."

"No, Padfoot, one of them is NoL, remember?"

"Oh yes, but which one is it?"

James smirked. "There's only one way to find out. Lilys, I want both of you to slap Padfoot."

"What?" yelled Sirius.

"Believe me, I'll be able to tell from this."

The real Lily went first. She simply slapped Sirius hard across the face.

"Ow."

NoL went next. She stood up, took a deep breath, hesitated for one and a half seconds, and slapped Sirius somewhat lightly on the cheek.

"Okay," James said. He pointed at Lily. "That one's Lily."

"How can you tell, Prongs?" asked Sirius.

James smirked. "NoL hesitated."

Revenna glared, fuming.

Year three:

NoL was becoming good friends with Lily, Adara, Angelique, and the Marauders (not so much Revenna). She had really started to like Sirius, too, and Adara had started to really like Remus, and Sha had started to like this random kid in Ravenclaw named Adam, and Liz had this crush on this random kid in Hufflepuff named Tony Blackman...but we'll get to all that later.

One day, Adara asked Revenna and NoL to come with her for a minute. Bewildered, they followed, NoL pushing her curly black hair out of her face. She led them away from the others, and said, "You know, you both are driving me crazy with your obsessions of Sirius."

NoL looked at Revenna. "What do you mean, BOTH of us?"

That had created a rivalry that ruined all chances of friendship between them.

Year four:

Dumbledore decided to throw a Valentine's Day Ball that year, don't ask me why. Dates where not required, it was merely for fun...much like middle school dances...

NoL had made her hair fuchsia , and she went from friend to friend, talking and having a good time, not dancing as she had nobody to dance with. When she was talking to Sirius, Revenna was watching them from a distance where she was standing by Adara, Angelique, and Lily. "Who does she think she is?" she muttered as she walked over to them.

"Sirius," she said flirtatiously, "wanna dance?"

Sirius looked like his first impression was to say, "NO," but then he kinda smirked and said, "Yeah, dancing sounds fun." He then turned to NoL, who was glaring at Revenna, and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Revenna's face went from evil "ha-I-just-got-the-guy-of-your-dreams-to-dance-with-me" to "oh-my-gosh-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me".

"Yeah!" NoL said. "Bye, Revenna."

Sirius and NoL went to the dance floor and slow danced for the next song.

"That girl drives me insane," he muttered.

"I know, me too," NoL agreed.

He looked at her. "You know, I'm partially only doing this to drive her crazy and make her leave me alone...it's like she's been stalking my lately."

"That's okay. Why else are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'partially'. What's the other part?"

He smiled. "Cuz I kinda like you."

Year five:

Adara, NoL, Angelique, and Lily were all standing by the lake. They were all watching the Marauders out of the corners of their eyes, but they hid it much better than James, who was quite obviously watching them. When James hung Snape upside-down in mid-air, Lily murmured, "Who do they think they are??" and marched over to them. The remaining three girls exchanged a look.

"I suppose we'd better go after her," Adara said.

NoL sighed. "Yeah." So they followed Lily over to where she was standing about a yard away from James and Sirius, lecturing them about how stupid they were. Adara, NoL, and Angelique stood a bit behind her, half-heartedly nodding every now and then, and pretending to be listening. After a while, Lily finally stopped, and they all went back to their spot by the lake.

"You were a bit hard on them, Lily," Angelique commented.

"They deserved it," Lily scoffed.

"Oh, come on, you know you love James," NoL smirked. Lily hit her on the shoulder, but she was blushing, which was a dead giveaway.

"You didn't have to be so mean to all of them," Adara said, obviously thinking of Remus.

'Wow, she's setting herself up for this,' NoL thought as she said out loud, "Yeah, like Sirius! I mean, he's a sexy beast!"

Adara tried to punch her, but she ducked, laughing. "You set yourself up for that one, Adara."

"I was talking about Remus!" Adara said somewhat indignantly.

"I know, that's why it was so funny."

This conversation had gone so far off topic that they all forgot to continue scolding Lily about being so mean to the Marauders. But that was okay, because then they might have looked over to see that James had not stopped torturing Snape. As it was, they managed not to look at them until right after James had let Snape down for the second time (he never did take Snape's pants off, thankfully). Snape was on the ground, gasping for air when Lily and friends finally looked at them again.

"Oh gosh," Lily muttered. "Don't they ever give up?"

And with that, she went back over to the Marauders.

NoL shook her head. "No way am I going back over there again. Anyway, we should be able to hear her fine from here."

Sure enough, they could soon hear Lily shouting, "YOU STUPID FREAKS, CAN'T YOU JUST GET A LIFE?"

None of the girls heard it, but at this point, Sirius muttered, "I think she likes you, mate."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James whispered back. Louder, he said, "Obviously you don't have much of a life if you don't have anything better to do then come over here and lecture us."

Lily look taken aback for a second, not knowing what to say, but then she smiled and whispered so only James could hear her, "No, James, not 'us'. Just you. Only you." And with that she turned and walked away, leaving James quite confused.

"What do you think she meant by it, Prongs?" Sirius asked later when James explained what Lily had said. The Marauders were up in their dormitory even though they had only just finished dinner, discussing the day's events.

James shrugged. "I'm not sure if she meant it to insult me, or to hint something, or if I just imagined it. I really have no clue."

James and Sirius automatically turned to Remus.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, Moony, you're the brains of the group. What did she mean by it?"

Remus shrugged. "How should I know? I'm no expert on girls."

"But you can always tell what people mean by how they say it!" Sirius prodded.

"Two problems with that," Remus explained. "First of all, I didn't exactly hear her say it, did I? And second of all, girls speak an entirely different language."

James sighed. "We need a girl to decipher this for us. Padfoot, could we torture your sister into telling us?"

Sirius shrugged. "Go ahead, mate."

Remus paled slightly. "But Lily doesn't always tell her friends everything she does, does she? Adara might not even know that Lily said anything to you."

James smirked slightly. "You just don't want us to torture Adara."

Remus shook his head. "I'm just pointing out that we would have a much better chance of getting the information we need if we went straight to the source."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, glancing at James to watch his reaction. "Torture Lily?"

"What?!" James practically screamed. This woke up Wormtail, who had been sleeping. He now sat up in bed, screamed "OH MY GOSH THE PENGUINS ARE GONNA EAT ME!", and fell back, asleep again. His friends ignored this strange behavior.

Sirius started laughing at this point. "You both are so pathetic. This is hilarious."

"I have an idea," James suggested, glaring at Sirius.

"What?" asked Remus, also glaring at Sirius.

"How bout we just torture NoL?"

That shut Sirius up. "How would that help any?"

James shrugged. "I dunno, but it got you to shut up. NOW who's laughing?"

Sirius looked around. "No one, actually."

"Er...I meant figuratively!" James said, easily making up an excuse.

"That doesn't even make sense, Prongs," Remus reminded him.

"Right. The point is...we're cool."

And with that, James pulled the curtains closed around his bed, and laid down, pretending to go to sleep.

Sirius threw a pillow at Remus, who just glared at him. They too closed the curtains around their bed and stayed quiet.

Nothing of importance to the story happened in their sixth year, so now I can begin the actual fanfic, which takes place in year seven.


	2. Chapter One

The crazy Metamorphmagus girl wandered the Hogwarts Express, still in her Muggle clothing. She was obviously searching for someone. She poked her head into every compartment, until she got to the last one. Since it was obvious he'd be in that one, she quickly changed her appearance: black shoulder-length hair with green highlights, and eyes the same color. Then she took a deep breath and entered the compartment.  
  
James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and (her heart leapt) Sirius Black were all sitting there, with Adara Black, Angelique Alli, and (her heart wanted to kill) Revenna Jones standing around. Everyone turned to face her as she walked in.   
  
"Hey, NoL," Sirius said, smiling. To NoL's satisfaction, she saw Revenna loose a bit of her smirk at Sirius's greeting. Serves her right.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," NoL said, smiling back. She also saw that Adara looked like she wanted to barf...but then again, that usually happened when somebody was flirting with her twin brother.  
  
But then again, Adara liked Remus, so she really shouldn't have been one to judge.  
  
"Okay, IGNORE the rest of us," James said after a pause. "See if we care."  
  
"Hey Sirius," Angelique started, smirking, "isn't that the girl you--"  
  
Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth. "Isn't Angelique sweet?" he said, forcing a laugh.  
  
"Um...right. Look, I've gotta go...place. Bye."

And with that, NoL left. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was cuz she thought she was about to have a heart attack, what with her heart pounding so hard and all, or maybe it was because she simply couldn't stand looking at Revenna a moment longer.  
  
NoL slid down to the floor and pressed her ear against the compartment door.  
  
"I dunno, mate," James was saying. "She seems kinda edgy to me."  
  
"That's only cuz you were here," Sirius retorted.  
  
"I personally don't see what the big deal is, Sirius," Revenna spoke up. "I don't think she likes you that much...I would just give up."  
  
NoL clenched her fists. She could feel her eyes trying to turn red. Her face screwed up and she heard the all-too-familiar popping noise. She still didn't have total control over her powers when she got really angry. But then it got worse.  
  
"Seriously, Sirius, I would just move on, find someone else." And then there was that awkward silence that can only be followed by somebody trying to kiss someone.  
  
NoL couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, and burst into the compartment, stunning them all, and causing Revenna to look up from where she was leaning over Sirius. Without even pausing to ponder why Adara hadn't slapped her yet, NoL said to Revenna, "You're right. I don't LIKE Sirius that much. I love him." And with that she stormed out, and ran all the way to the other side of the train.

"Can I sit here? It's full everywhere else," NoL found herself saying to the girl sitting by herself in the front compartment of the train.  
  
"Sure," said the girl, looking up.  
  
"Lily?"   
  
"NoL?"  
  
"Woah, I was WONDERING where you were! Why aren't you with all your friends?"  
  
"I dunno...I hadta think...what about you?"  
  
"I um...ran away."  
  
Lily studied her face. "Sirius?"   
  
"Yeah...what are you thinking about, anyways?"   
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"Fine...James."  
  
"James POTTER?" NoL smirked. She knew that despite her constant complaints, Lily had liked James for quite some time.  
  
"I...I think I LIKE him!"  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"No, it gets worse...I think I REALLY like him! I think I might even LOVE him!"   
  
NoL rolled her eyes. "As opposed to last year, when you..."

"Last year, I only kind of liked him. This is totally different."

"Whatever. The point is, I knew it."  
  
"Yeah...so, what happened with Sirius?"

"Do you REALLY wanna know?"

"Yeah..."

NoL sighed. "Fine."

So NoL told her. And Lily listened, even though it only took like, half a minute to explain...but that was probably a good thing, because right after NoL was done, the door burst open. James, Sirius, and Lupin were all standing there...they had left Peter and the rest of their fan club behind.  
  
"NoL!" Sirius said. "We've been searching every compartment for you..."  
  
Meanwhile, behind him, James was playing with his hair. "Hey, Lily," he said softly to her. To everybody's surprise, Lily blushed a bit and said, "Hey James."  
  
But, Sirius and NoL weren't really paying attention...so I guess they don't count. They were staring at each other.  
  
"Why?" NoL asked finally.   
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why have you been looking for me?"  
  
"Because I wanna talk to you!"   
  
"Oh...about what?"  
  
Sirius glanced behind him at Remus, who nodded encouragingly, before saying "About this."  
  
And with that, Sirius pulled NoL up to him and kissed her on the lips.


	3. Chapter Two

And, wouldn't you know, Revenna, Adara, and Angelique all came in at that moment. Sirius spun around as soon as he heard their murmurs of "What the..."  
  
"Oh," he said. "Hi. I thought we told you to stay back in the compartment?"  
  
"We came to see what was taking you so long," Angelique informed him.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Revenna looked NoL in the eye, said "I HATE YOU!!" and ran away, crying.  
  
"Poor Revenna," said Adara, shaking her head sympathetically.  
  
"Whose side are you on, anyway, Adara???" NoL exclaimed.  
  
"Um...not Sirius's!" Adara replied.  
  
"Adara," said Sirius, "how bout you shut up before I tell Moony who you like!"   
  
"NOOO!!" Adara screamed.  
  
"YEEESS!!" Remus and NoL screamed.  
  
"Okay, here's a hint: his nickname is 'Moony'," Sirius said, obviously enjoying the attention.  
  
And with that, Remus fainted.

"Um...I'm guessing that's not good," Angelique said, staring at Remus.   
  
"What?" asked James, looking round at Remus. He and Lily had been talking, and therefore missed everything that had just happened. "BLIMEY!! What happened to Moony?"  
  
"Um, he kinda fainted, James," Adara told him. She grabbed a glass of water that was conveniently right there and threw it (including the glass) at him, screaming "WAKE UP! REVEILLEEZ-VOUS!"

"That might work," NoL commented.  
  
And it did. Remus opened his eyes.  
  
"What--"  
  
But he never had time to finish, because just then, Adara swept down on him and kissed him.   
  
Everybody stood there, gaping at them, until the shock wore off, and Sirius walked over, threw his sister off his friend, and slapped Remus on both cheeks.  
  
"Hey!" said Remus.   
  
"HEY!" said Adara. "NOT NICE!" And with that, she pulled her wand out of her robes and jinxed Sirius with the full body bind.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" NoL yelled. She pulled out her wand and jinxed Adara with the tickling curse.   
  
Then everybody jumped in and started jinxing each other, until they were all unconscious, except for Sirius, who was still lying there, unable to move anything but his eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

When they came to, they were all in the hospital wing. Sirius, being fine after somebody had preformed the counter-curse, was sitting by NoL's bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked when she woke up.   
  
"All the jinxes knocked you and everybody else out."   
  
"Oh...did we miss the feast?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Rats...how was is?"  
  
"I didn't go..."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanted to be here when you woke up."  
  
'Awwww....' NoL thought. "Are the others awake yet?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Come with me."  
  
Sirius followed her up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"I love you, Sirius," NoL told him.

"I love you, too, NoL," Sirius replied. And then, they kissed.  
  
Remus woke up next. He was fine...nobody was really mad at him (except for Sirius, who obviously had some trouble jinxing him, thanks to Adara), so he just got hit with the curses that missed other people. He went over and sat on the foot of Adara's bed.   
  
"Adara...wake up. Please?"  
  
And she did...but it was really just coincidence.  
  
"Hi," she said weakly.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good. I'm sorry about Sirius."  
  
"It's my fault...I should've waited till he left...where is he, anyways?"   
  
Remus shrugged. "Him and NoL were already gone when I woke up."  
  
"Good. Let's go up to the Gryffindor common room...let Lily and James be alone."  
  
"Sirius...it's late. Somebody's probably gonna be up here soon."  
  
They were sitting on the floor by the fence around the edge of the Astronomy tower. NoL was leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...it's a good thing I found out Ravenclaw's password for you!"  
  
"You DID? How'd you do that?"  
  
"Bribed a prefect."  
  
"Good job...what is it?"  
  
"'Unicorn blood'."   
  
"Yay...let's go."  
  
He walked her to the entrance to Ravenclaw common room, then kissed her good bye before walking to Gryffindor common room.  
  
He walked in, quite content...until, of course, he saw Adara and Remus.

NoL tip-toed (read: floated) up to her dormitory, where her roommates were still up, talking.

"NoL!!" they all screamed when she came in. "Where were you?"

NoL smiled. "Hey, guys! I've missed you!"

"Great," Sha said. "Now cut to the chase: WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Well, I was in the Hospital Wing for a bit because I kinda got in a fight..."

"What?!" Liz asked.

"Adara, Angelique, Sirius, James, Lily, Lupin, and I all got in a fight because Sirius slapped Lupin..."

"So you were in the Hospital Wing all this time?" Sagira asked.

"Well, not exactly..."

"So what happened?" Nakia demanded.

NoL smiled, remembering. "Well, Sirius and I kind of went up to the Astronomy Tower..."

"WHAT??"

And then, of course, NoL had to explain the whole thing.

"Nice," Sha said.

These girls were the first people NoL had told about her crush on Sirius, so they understood how important this was to her.

"Way to go, NoL!" Liz exclaimed.

"You guys should've seen the look on Revenna's face...I hate that girl."

"You should see YOUR face," Sha laughed.

NoL knew she was blushing her head off and such, but she didn't care. She was happy enough to...do something really happy...

"I love Sirius," she said as she flopped down onto her bed.

"OH MY GOSH NOT AGAIN!" Sirius screamed.  
  
Remus and Adara looked up from where they were kissing on the couch. Adara cursed.   
  
"ADARA! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT TILL NEXT SUMMER!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"GO!!"  
  
"NO!!"   
  
They glared at each other for a while.  
  
"Fine. Then I'll just hafta yell at your boyfriend in FRONT of you!"   
  
But he never got a chance to, cuz Lily and James walked in, both all giggly.  
  
"Um...did we just interrupt something?" James asked, looking around the room.  
  
"AHH!! DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE HAVE A LIFE?" Sirius screamed. And with that, he stomped up to his dormitory.  
  
"Sweet," Adara said. "Now, where were we, Moony?"


End file.
